When all if not alot of hell breaks loose
by dark lordess chuckles
Summary: When two new students come to Domino high emtions will be raging R&R plz


Translations  
  
Anzu: Tea  
  
Ryou: Bakura  
  
Yami. Yami Yugi  
  
Bakura Yami Bakura  
  
Thinking://blah blah//  
  
lights talking to Yami's: **blah blah **  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or these names. I made up Miyuki and Nyamo so please don't copy. I really don't own anything familiar sounding in this story.  
  
The yami's will all be separate people  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Why good times don't last  
  
Domino High School: 8:30 am  
  
Joey: Zzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Tristan: Zzzzzzzzz...  
  
Teacher: Boys!!! *smacks them both on the head with a textbook*  
  
Joey and Tristan: AHHHH! "rubbing big bump on their heads*  
  
Teacher: Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to introduce you to our new student; Miyuki Hikari  
  
Miyuki: Hey.  
  
Miyuki has golden-brown eyes, waist length brown hair and is 15. She is wearing a white headband and a jean jacket with the boys uniform 'cause she wouldn't be caught dead in that stupid girls uniform.  
  
Bakura: Hmmm.. Miyuki Hikari? Sounds familiar... I think I read about her in some magazine...  
  
Teacher: Miyuki would you please go sit over there by Bakura and Ryou?  
  
Miyuki: You act like I know who they are.  
  
Ryou: Right here. *waves his hand in the air*  
  
Miyuki: Ok. *walks over to the desk and sits down*  
  
Ryou: Hello. My name is Ryou. And he's-  
  
Bakura: I'm Bakura. Friends call me Bakura *brushes hair back* But you can call me sir.  
  
Miyuki: The names Miyuki, you can call me the one who's gonna end you life.  
  
Bakura: *sarcastically* Really?  
  
Miyuki: That's what I said.  
  
Bakura: Do you duel?  
  
Miyuki: Who doesn't?  
  
Bakura: Fine! Meet me in front of KaibaLand today at 4:30.  
  
Miyuki: You've got yourself a duel! *tums to Ryou* Where's KaibaLand?  
  
Ryou: Just meet me and the guys after school and we'll show you.  
  
Miyuki: Thanks.  
  
Lunch Room 1:45 PM  
  
Yugi: Nice to meet you Miyuki  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Yami: Hi  
  
Anzu: Hi I'm Anzu //Yugi likes her grrrr...//  
  
Marik: Hey. I'm Marik. And this is my Yami and- *Nyamo walks up from behind Marik*  
  
Nyamo: Hey Marik. What's- *sees Miyuki* Hey old buddy, old pal. *runs towads Miyuki*  
  
Miyuki: *turns around, sees Nyamo running towards her, jumps back* Whoa! Slow your roll. When did you get here?  
  
Nyamo: I got here last month.  
  
(Nyamo Otohime was a new student in Marik and Yami Marik's homeroom she's has black hair, ivory eyes and is 16)  
  
Marik: You know Nyamo? But she's been here and you're not in the same class.  
  
Miyuki: We went to school together before we came here.  
  
Marik: Oh. //Nyamo is so cute. I wish she was my girlfriend. I could hold her in my arms forever...// 'reaches out his had towards Nyamo* Oopsie-daisy!  
  
Nyamo: What are you doing Marik?  
  
Marik: Uh umm well ... there was a uh... bug on your shoulder  
  
Nyamo: Huh o...kay.  
  
Ryou: Hey Yugi. Meet us after school out front so we can show Miyuki how to get to   
  
KaibaLand.  
  
Yugi: Ok we all can go.   
  
Yami: What's she need to go there for when she can duel at the Turtle card shop.  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
Miyuki: I was challenged by some dude named Bakura.  
  
Yami: Your dueling a tomb robber! Do you know what you have gotten yourself into?  
  
Miyuki: ... A duel?  
  
Yami: You must use Yugi's deck.  
  
Miyuki: Hell no I don't. I'm using my deck.  
  
Yugi: But my deck is strong.  
  
Miyuki: If you believe in the "Heart of the Cards"  
  
Yugi: But you win if you believe in the heart of the cards.  
  
Miyuki: Sure. You do, but Kaiba doesn't believe in the heart of the cards and he's number one duelist.  
  
Yugi: Yes he does. deep cold under that cold exterior of Seto Kaiba, he believes in the heart of the cards. And i'm number one duelist and the king of games.  
  
Miyuki: No, Yami is. He beat Pegasus, Kaiba and Bakura.   
  
Miyuki: Sure he does. He believes in the heart of the cards as much as Anzu matches.  
  
  
  
Yugi: *mumbles* I hope you lose.  
  
Yugi, did I mention she has excellent hearing?  
  
Yugi: *sarcastically* No, you conveineately left that out.  
  
Miyuki: *steps on Yugi's head* I hope you grow. *checks watch* 4:15 I gotta go. And when Yugi's decides to get up, tell him I challenge him to a duel. C'mon, Ryou   
  
Ryou: Yes ma'am  
  
In front of Kaibaland 4:30...   
  
Bakura: I thought you would have chickened out. And why'd you bring him and those followers hiding behind the corner.   
  
Miyuki: In order from asked, I'm here now so lets duel, he's my way here, and what followers?  
  
Yami: *walking from around the corner* He found us.  
  
Miyuki: The gutter gang? They're not my followers.  
  
Bakura: Whatever. Let's get to dueling.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
Bakura: In the name of Ra how did I lose?  
  
Miyuki: That was a waste of my time. Oh well. Your turn Yugi Muto. Will you need some phone books to stand on?  
  
Yugi: *steps up to hologram projector* Very funny. Time to duel!  
  
Miyuki: I can only see your forehead.  
  
Yugi: *growl* I don't need those stupid phone books.  
  
40 seconds later...  
  
Yugi: *eyes turn to swirls* She beat me...  
  
Marik: She beat the King of Games. She's cool.  
  
Yami Marik: He's not the King of Games. Yami is.  
  
Marik: She beat the King of Games' vessel. She's cool.  
  
Miyuki: This should make you feel better Bakura. I beat someone faster than I beat you.  
  
Bakura: That's it! *jumps onto the field* Get down here!  
  
Miyuki: You want a piece of me?! *jumps over her hologram projector platform thingy*  
  
Then the two start fighting furiously until... An hour later. Yes I said they were fighting for one hour with no interruption  
  
Miyuki: Lemme at 'em  
  
Bakura: Let me go Marik!  
  
Marik and Yami Marik were trying to hold Bakura and Miyuki back. And at the same time trying to keep themselves standing.  
  
Marik: Can't hold on!  
  
Yami Marik: She's pretty strong.  
  
Marik: On three we let them go.  
  
Yami Marik: Why can't we just send them to the shadow realm?  
  
Marik: No... We're gonna let them beat the living shit out of themselves, again.  
  
Marik and Yami Marik: 1... 2... 3!   
  
They both let go and watch Bakura and Miyuki beat the living hell out of each other until the Kaiba brothers kicked them out  
  
Miyuki: I could've kicked your ass back there *wiping the blood from her mouth*  
  
Bakura: You wish *rubbing his black eye*  
  
Nyamo: Hahahahahahahah! You got your ass kicked.  
  
Miyuki: What are you talking about? He only hit me once.  
  
Ryou. *pats Miyuki's shoulder* I, for one, think that was a horrible experience for Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki: *glares daggers at Ryou* Shut up Ryou  
  
Ryou: Sorry.  
  
Yami Marik: Hahahahahahah! You got your ass kicked by a girt!  
  
Bakura: Shut up  
  
  
  
December 17 at Domino High  
  
Yugi: Groaning. Dammit!  
  
Anzu: I thought we were supposed to walk to school together Yugi Muto!  
  
Yugi: Groaning. Dammit again  
  
Anzu: ...The hell?  
  
Yugi: You know that Miyuki is writing this right?  
  
Anzu: Yeah?  
  
Yugi: She's making me say everything I do. That's why I kept saying "groaning"   
  
Anzu: Ouchies.  
  
Yugi: ...The hell?  
  
Bakura and Miyuki: *walk through the door at the same time and get stuck* Get off of me you dumbass  
  
Tristan: *pushes Miyuki and Bakura through the door* What's wrong with you Yugi?  
  
Yugi: It's my Yami.  
  
Joey What about him?  
  
Yugi: He's- he's- Dyed his hair!!!!  
  
All: *gasp* 0_0  
  
Yami: *walks in* Hey, you guys like my hair?  
  
All except Yugi & Yami: Whoa...  
  
Yugi: Told you.  
  
Lunch Room 1:45 pm  
  
Yami Marik, Marik and Nyamo: Oh ... my... Ra...  
  
Yami: Yugi! Why didn't you tell me that that was gray hair dye! I LOOK LIKE YOUR GRANDFATHER!  
  
Marik: Well anyway... It's too bad you got kicked out of KaibaLand last night Bakura.  
  
Miyuki: Hey I got kicked out of KaibaLand too. How do you think Bakura got kicked out?  
  
Marik: Like I was saying It's too bad you got kicked out of KaibaLand  
  
Miyuki: Grr... *grabs metal baseball bat* Hey Marik, lemme show you something...   
  
After school  
  
Anzu: Miyuki!  
  
Miyuki: //oh no its Anzu! // What do you want?  
  
Anzu: You wanna come to dinner at my house tonight?  
  
Miyuki: I guess so. Nothing better to do. I mean why not?  
  
Anzu: Okay.... I'll see you there *runs off*  
  
Miyuki: *rather loudly* Dammit!!!!!  
  
Anzu: What did you say?!  
  
Miyuki: Uhhhhh... nothing. Bye! *runs off*  
  
Later on, Miyuki's house  
  
Miyuki: *rushes in and sees mother* Hi mom. Bye mom.  
  
Mrs. Hikari: Hey Miyuki!  
  
Miyuki: Yeah mom?  
  
Mrs. Hikari: How was school?  
  
Miyuki: Same old, same old.  
  
Mrs. Hikari: Because it looks like you were in another physical fight with another boy last night.  
  
Miyuki: Like I said same old, same old.  
  
Mrs. Hikari: Just like me when I was your age.  
  
Miyuki: Yeah.  
  
Mrs. Hikari: Well dinner will be ready in ten minutes.  
  
Miyuki: That's alright mom. I might go to a classmates house for dinner.  
  
Mrs. Hikari: Alright. Your father called. He said he'd be home alittle late.  
  
Miyuki: Ok. I'm going to call Nyamo.  
  
Mrs. Hikari: I thought you didn't know her number.  
  
Miyuki: Well, I do now. She's gave it to me in school.  
  
Mrs. Hikari: So this is where she moved. Ok.  
  
Miyuki: *runs upstairs into her room and plops onto her bed* Anzu Mazaki's house. For dinner. She might poison me. She thinks Yugi likes me. I don't like that little midget. Or his Yami with all those ancient stretchmarks. Well I don't know if I want to go... I hope someone else is going. Hmmm lemme see. *picks up phone and calls Nyamo*  
  
Nyamo over phone: I GOT IT! Hello?   
  
Miyuki over phone: Hey its me.  
  
Nyamo over phone: Hi Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki over phone: Hi. Did you hear about apricots dinner thing?  
  
Nyamo over phone: Yeah. I guess I'll go. Better than being stuck at home.  
  
Miyuki over phone: Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to be the only one there.  
  
Nyamo over phone: I was just about to call you and ask if you were going. I am not going alone.  
  
Miyuki over phone: Me neither. I'll see you there, right?  
  
Nyamo over phone: I guess.  
  
Miyuki over phone: "I GUESS"!!!??  
  
Nyamo over phone: Ok! I'll go but you better be there or your roadkill.  
  
Miyuki over phone: Gotta catch me first.  
  
Nyamo over phone: Whatever. Bye.  
  
Miyuki over phone: Bye *hangs up*  
  
Miyuki: I still don't wanna go...  
  
Chapter 2: She did anyway!   
  
  
  
Anzu's House  
  
Well, it turns out Nyamo and Miyuki weren't the only two going to Anzu's dinner party thingy. Because not only were they there, Marik, Yami Marik, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Miho, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, and Mai were there too.  
  
Anzu: *opens door and lets everyone in* Thank you all for coming.  
  
Miyuki and Nyamo: Whatever.  
  
Then everybody sits down and gets in a comfortable position to go to sleep in.   
  
*scoffs* I know I would.  
  
Anzu: I'm so glad you could make it. This may not be ballroom quality but-  
  
Miyuki: This may end up one of your boring speeches so can we hurry this along? I got places to be and people to see.  
  
Yami Marik: Hallelujah. Let's eat. *falls backwards from leaning back in his chair*  
  
Anzu: In case you're not aware of it; you're being very rude, Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki: *mimicking Anzu* In case you're not aware of it; you're getting on my nerves, Anzu.  
  
Anzu: *rolls eyes*  
  
Miyuki: *sticks up middle finger*  
  
Marik: Calm down you two.  
  
Then everyone starts to eat. Miyuki didn't eat too much beacuse Anzu kept looking at her and her food.  
  
Ryou: *mouth full of stuffing* Hey Anzu what'd ya put in the stuffing?  
  
Anzu: I didn't make it. It was in a package. All I had to do is add milk  
  
Ryou: *turns paler than usual and drops fork* Milk? *faints*  
  
Miyuki: Anzu, you killed Ryou! You bastard!  
  
Bakura: He's not dead. He's lactose intolerant. To an extreme. *finishes food puts down fork and knife and picks up Ryou and puts him over his shoulder* I guess I'll take him home. *walks out the door* Ok Ryou you can wake up now. We're out.  
  
Ryou: Good idea.  
  
Bakura: One of many. By the way, how you make yourself turn that pale.  
  
Ryou: Hold your breath.  
  
Back inside  
  
Joey: *looks at Tristan* Slow down buddy. Take a breath. You're gonna choke yourself.  
  
Tristan: *mouth completely filled with food* I'll look out for me ok?  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Tristan: *mouth still completely filled with food* I said that I'll look out for me ok?  
  
Anzu: I can't understand you.  
  
Joey: No one asked if you could. Now what'd you say, Tristan?  
  
Tristan: *speaking fast and loud with food completely filling his mouth* I said-   
  
*choking*  
  
Yugi: I think he's choking.  
  
Yami: He is.  
  
Miho: Oh my.  
  
Duke: Somebody give him the hemlich manure!  
  
All: No!!!!!!  
  
Miyuki: And it's pronounced manuver, not manure. Manure is farm animal shit.  
  
Duke: Then somebody kick him in the stomach  
  
Joey: *punches Tristan in the face then in the stomach*  
  
Anzu: What did you punch him in the face for?  
  
Joey: 'Cause I can.  
  
Tristan: *throws up food on the floor*  
  
Miyuki: *watches Tristan throw up, eyebrow twitches* Ok I'm done. I'm leaving. You coming Nyamo?  
  
Nyamo: Ok. Bye Yami Marik.  
  
Yami Marik: Bye  
  
A/n: Ok people just imagine how Yami Marik would really say bye to someone  
  
Marik: Hey Yami Marik's not the only one here, y'know.  
  
Nyamo: Yami Marik is the only one that matters.  
  
Yami Marik: That's true.  
  
Marik: Then why don't you say bye to Miyuki?  
  
Nyamo: 'Cause I'm leaving with her, bakayarou  
  
Marik: That's my word.  
  
Nyamo: No. Your word's "fool".  
  
Marik: Oh yeah  
  
Friday December 20 Outside Domino High before homeroom  
  
Ryou: Hey did you guys hear? They switched peoples classes around and me, Bakura, Miyuki, you, your Yami and Nyamo are all together all day!  
  
Mark: Including Nyamo?  
  
Ryou: Didn't I say that?  
  
Marik: *smiling to himself* //Cool 'cause she's really cute and I like to be around her//  
  
Yami Marik: Something you would like to share Marik?  
  
Marik: Again? *sigh* Fine. *gives Yami Marik a spare pencil*  
  
Yami Marik: *takes the pencil* No, you wanted to say something. Something about Nyamo?  
  
Marik: No.  
  
Yami Marik: Yes it was.  
  
Marik: Okay, it was but that doesn't mean you have to tell her.  
  
Yami Marik: Yeah, it does. And there she is now. Also my young mortal friend she likes me. I can tell.   
  
Marik: No she doesn't. She can't.  
  
Yami Marik: She does. Observe *walks over to Nyamo* Hey Nyamo.  
  
Nyamo: Hi *nervous giggle, big grin*  
  
Yami Marik: *akward chuckle* Yeah. So, uh, Yugi's havin' a party tonight wanna come? It's a sleepover.  
  
Nyamo: Are you coming?  
  
Yami Marik: Yeah.  
  
Nyamo: Then I'll be there.  
  
Yami Marik: Great. Tell Miyuki.  
  
Nyamo: Ok. *pulls walkie-talkie out of pocket* Miyuki!  
  
Miyuki over walkie-talkie: What?!  
  
Nyamo over walkie-talkie: Yami Marik told me about a party at Yugi's tonight.  
  
Miyuki over walkie-talkie: Ok. I'm comin'. Uh gotta go. Apricot's coming don't tell her. *clicks off walkie-talkie*  
  
Nyamo: *talking to herself* Miyuki and the apricot. *shakes head*  
  
Miyuki over walkie-talkie: Nyamo, since when does Yami Marik advertise for Yugi?  
  
Nyamo over walkie-talkie: I really don't know...  
  
Chapter 3: When all, if not a lot of hell broke loose!   
  
That night at Yugis house  
  
Well as you all know, Miyuki and Anzu don't seem to get along very well. But when they met each other at the door, all, if not alot of hell broke loose   
  
Miyuki: Who, in the hell invited this tramp.  
  
Anzu: I would have totally said the same about you, Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki: You really shouldn't even be allowed to say my name.   
  
Yugi: Opens door and sees Yami Marik, Nyamo, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Duke, Miho, Mai, Marik, Serenity and Anzu and Miyuki arguing which was qucikly followed by Anzu reciving a crushing blow to the chin. Godammit!!!!   
  
All except Miyuki and Anzu: Damn!!!!!!   
  
Yugi: Now I have to drag her in here. Thanks alot, Miyuki.  
  
Then everyone walked in and put thier stuff down and sat somewhere close to it.  
  
Yugi: Cool. Everyone's here. More or less.  
  
Marik: So what do we do?  
  
Anzu: I know lets play... TRUTH OR DARE I'll start. Miyuki... Truth or Dare.  
  
Marik: She healed pretty quickly.  
  
Miyuki: Dare  
  
Anzu: I dare you to kiss Yami Marik.  
  
Nyamo: WHAT!!!!?  
  
Miyuki & Yami Marik: Oh hell no. *grabs anzu by her tacky-as-hell shirt* You'd better take that fucking dare back before you get your ass beat again.  
  
Miyuki: You know what? Not even worth my time. All yours Yami Marik.   
  
Yami Marik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chanting 'You're dead'*  
  
Anzu: I WITHDRAW MY DARE!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: Yeah, you'd better. *throws her back to her little corner*  
  
Miyuki: Anyway my turn Yami truth or dare.  
  
Yami: //Well, Miyuki might give me an intense dare so I might as well pick truth. But she might turn it into a dare so if I pick dare maybe I won't have to do anything dangerous. So pick dare. Alright BREAK!!//  
  
A/N: In this fanfiction, Yami thinks like he has a mental football team in his head.   
  
Yami: Dare.  
  
Miyuki: Kiss Anzu.  
  
Yami: DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I refuse.  
  
Miyuki: Whatever.  
  
Lets skip on ahead to Mai's turn.  
  
Mai: Alright. Joey, truth or dare?  
  
Joey: Dare  
  
Mai: Jump off the roof.  
  
Joey: I'll jump out of this window.  
  
But little did Mai know they were on the first floor. So Joey jumped out the window and jumped back in.  
  
Joey: Your really easy Mai. Now is my turn. Hmmmm. Yami Marik.  
  
Yami Marik: Dare.  
  
Joey: I dare you to kiss-  
  
Yami Marik: No. NO MORE KISSING! I AM NOW ONLY TAKING KISS-FREE DARES!!!  
  
Nyamo: Yeah.  
  
Joey: I was gonna dare you to kiss Nyamo but...  
  
Yami Marik: *quickly* Okay. I'll do it. *then he kissed Nyamo on the cheek*  
  
Nyamo: All right!! *Ash Ketchum pose*   
  
Miyuki: Riiiight. Okay did everyone go?  
  
Duke and Tristan: No.  
  
Miyuki: Well, too bad. Lets play something else.  
  
Chapter 4: Bottle of Fortune  
  
Miho: I know lets play spin the bottle but lets play it differently. Instead of kissing who ever the bottle points to when you spin it right now ... you go out with that person for the whole week and then we come back here next week today and whoever was paired up has to kiss then. //So I can spend a whole week with Ryou-chan and kiss him. My fantasy come true.// Oh if you get a girl and a girl or boy and a boy you spin again. Lets call it the ultimate spin the bottle.  
  
Miyuki: Good idea Miho. Ok lets start the game. I'm first. *gets glass coke bottle puts it on the floor and spins it and it lands on...* Dammit! Damn it all! I have to kiss Bakura at the end of the week!?  
  
Bakura: *curses under his breath quite loudly*  
  
Nyamo: You act like it's a bad thing. You know you want to.  
  
Miyuki: You know you're wrong.  
  
Nyamo: You keep thinking that. *spins bottle as Bakura and Miyuki sit on the couch* And I got *gasp* Yami Marik!!!  
  
Yami Marik: At least I didn't get Miho. *puts his hands in his pockets and joins Miyuki, Bakura and Nyamo on the couch*  
  
Miho: Likewise.  
  
Nyamo: It's your turn Duke  
  
Duke: Ok *spins bottle* I got... 'gasp* Miho! *faints*  
  
Miho: Nooooooooooooooo! Why couldn't have Ryou-chan gone then?  
  
Yami Marik: Hah!  
  
Yami: I don't wanna play anymore, *turns around and turns on television*  
  
Joey: Me neither *tums around and watches television with Yami*  
  
Seto: Well what do you know? The cowardly Pharaoh and his loyal and equally cowardly puppy dog.  
  
Joey and Yami: What?  
  
Seto: Ok. Joey's not equally cowardly.  
  
Joey: Finally figured it out huh, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Yeah you're even more cowardly.  
  
Serenity: Seto. Please try not to be mean to my brother.  
  
Seto: *grumbling* Yes dear...  
  
Joey: //Now my little sister has to stick up for me? If s enough having Yugi protecting me. And he's half my size. But my LITTLE sister?!// Y'know what Kaiba? I am gonna play. As a matter of fact I'm next. *spins bottle* I got Anzu *scrunches up face* Oh h-h-h-hell no.  
  
Serenity: My turn *spins bottle* Cool I got Seto! *sits on Seto who was sitting in a love seat and start kissing passionately*  
  
Miyuki: I guess they don't have to kiss next week.  
  
Mai: Your turn Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Alright. Spins bottle. Dammit!!  
  
Miyuki: Ha ha.  
  
Yugi: Grrrrrr. Anyway, I got you Mai.  
  
Mai: I guess that's better than Bakura.  
  
Miyuki: *whacks Mai with a pillow* Shut up.  
  
  
  
Tristan: Ok my turn.  
  
Joey: Hey there's no one left pal.  
  
Tristan: Dammit!  
  
Ryou: I don't have anyone either.  
  
Bakura: You want Miyuki?  
  
Ryou: Yes.  
  
Bakura: **Well too bad 'cause she's mine.**  
  
Ryou: **You like her?**  
  
Bakura: **Yes. Don't tell her.**  
  
Ryou: **Why should I when you told her I liked her**  
  
Bakura: **Cause I'll kill you if you do I'll.  
  
Ryou: **Fine. I won't tell her.** *out loud* Nevermind I don't want Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki: What I'm not good enough for you?  
  
Ryou: No. I just changed my mind.  
  
Monday, Domino Mall  
  
Miyuki: *back turned towards Bakura* I can't believe this, *turns around* This is not fair.  
  
Bakura: Well we gotta make the best of it *puts his arm around Miyuki*  
  
Miyuki: *slides over as soon as Bakura's hand touched her shoulder* Guess your right. But there's one rule we gotta get straight.  
  
Bakura: That being?  
  
Miyuki: Don't touch me.  
  
Bakura: Whatever.  
  
Yami Marik: *running out of the arcade* AHHHHHHH!  
  
Bakura and Miyuki: What is wrong with you.  
  
Yami Marik: Kindergartners messed up my hair!  
  
Miyuki: No they didn't.  
  
Yami Marik: Yes they did. Look. *points to to a half eaten Frito and a spike bent about a half a milimeter* My spike is bent and there's a Frito in my hair.  
  
Miyuki: Ok. I can see you being upset about the Frito. But I could fix that spike for you.  
  
Yami Marik: Could you? Thank you!  
  
Miyuki: Ok. *stands up on the bench she was standing in front of and reaches up to fix Yami Marik's bent spike* Alright it's fixed *jumps down off of the bench*   
  
(A/N: Notice that Miyuki is not short. She is two inches shorter than Bakura)  
  
Yami Marik: What about the Frito?  
  
Miyuki: I'm not touchin' it. I don't know where it's been.  
  
Yami Marik: In my hair.  
  
Miyuki: But where was it before that?  
  
Yami Marik: Oh yeah.  
  
Miyuki: Anyway where's Nyamo?  
  
Yami Marik: In the arcade playing some stupid game.  
  
Miyuki: I knew it. Guess i'll go find her  
  
Bakura: Guess I'll go too.   
  
Arcade...  
  
  
  
Nyamo: Man! They cheat! Yami Marik send this game to the shadow realm!  
  
Yami Marik: Ok *sends game to the shadow realm*  
  
Nyamo: Thank you. Hi Miyuki and Miyuki's boyfriend.  
  
Miyuki: He's not my boyfriend  
  
Nyamo: Ok, ok, fine  
  
Miyuki: Then don't call him my boyfriend.  
  
Nyamo: Alright. I won't call him your boyfriend, //much//  
  
Bakura: Hey lets go to KaibaLand. Me and Miyuki got the duel disc arena  
  
Chapter 5: KaibaLand, Ten minutes later.   
  
KaibaLand, Ten minutes later...  
  
Bakura: Man how do I keep losing?  
  
Miyuki: You keep losing because you can't beat me.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah.  
  
Notice that it took five minutes to get to KaibaLand, two to get ready to duel and leftover is time spent on kicking Bakura's sorry dueling ass.  
  
Miyuki: That and i'm the province champion of Okinawa.  
  
Bakura: That's it!  
  
Miyuki: What's it?  
  
Bakura: That's where I heard your name before.  
  
Miyuki: Besides when everybody said it?  
  
Bakura: You're Miyuki Hikari! THE Miyuki Hikari! That's why you keep beating me.  
  
Miyuki: Well, no duh.  
  
Then Bakura and Miyuki got thier decks together (Bakura with a few extra cards from the card shop that weren't bought by the way). Unfortunately with thier duel disks on accidentally without any alarms going off.   
  
Bakura: The guy can create duel arenas and duel disks but can't even get a decent alarm system.   
  
Miyuki: Well you did put those cards in a metal deck box but still pretty sad though. Hey where's the psycho killer and his princess.  
  
Bakura: You mean Nyamo and Yami Marik right?  
  
Miyuki: 'reaches her arm with the duel disk on out to punch him but was interrupted by the mini hologram machines that shot out the duel disk. * Uh oh *hits the withdraw button that  
  
brought the hologram machines back in*  
  
Mokuba: *sees lights from holograms from inside KaibaLand* What the...? *runs outside and sees Bakura and Miyuki with the duel disks on* Aha! Caught you two red handed!  
  
Bakura: "You two"? Someone else stole one?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah look at your left arm genius.  
  
Bakura: *looks down at his left arm* Ohhh, dear   
  
Mokuba. *turns around* HEY SETO! WE GOT OURSELVES A CASE OF GRAND THEFT DUEL DISKS! 'turns back around to see two duel disks on the ground. Just the duel disks. Nothing else. * You two are so busted. WHAT?! Where did they go?  
  
  
  
Seto: I told you not to say that anymore. Who was it Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: It looked like Ryou and a friend of his.  
  
Seto: It can't be. Ryou was over there in line to see 'The Blue Eyes White Dragon Takes Over II: The Blue Eyes' Revenge" the whole time. He never even came in here. Hey why aren't I over there.  
  
Mokuba: Then who was it?  
  
Seto: I don't know but we have to buff up our security, *walks over to the movies to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon movie  
  
Mokuba: 'staring off into the distance* Yeah *turns around to see Seto leaving* Wait for me big brother!  
  
Outside Domino Mall...  
  
Miyuki: That was close.  
  
Bakura: *panting heavily* We could have taken the duel disks  
  
Miyuki: He would have traced them.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah. Hey lets got to Marik's house and see what they' re doing.   
  
Miyuki: Sounds like a plan  
  
Later on, Marik's House  
  
Bakura: *rings the doorbell and Yami Marik answers*  
  
Yami Marik: Hey Miyuki. Hey Bakura. Come on upstairs. Me and Nyamo are watching a DVD.  
  
Miyuki: Cool.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Miyuki: Nice room Yami Marik. Nyamo: I know.  
  
Chapter 6: What the psycho killer and his little princess were doing. KaibaLand  
  
Yami Marik: Lets get the black one.   
  
Nyamo and Yami Marik: Hmmm... Lets get the dark blue one!  
  
As they took their places on the platform, they shuffled and set their decks and got ready.  
  
Yami Marik: Are you sure you want to duel me? I have cards in my deck of the likes of which you've never seen.  
  
Nyamo: Bring it on!  
  
One minute later...  
  
Nyamo: ...And that brings your life points down to zero  
  
Yami Marik: Awwwww mannn. 1 lost to a girl!!! And in less than two minutes!!!! 'curses in Egyptian and a little of  
  
engltsh*  
  
Nyamo: You have to teach me Egyptian.  
  
Yami Marik: I can teach you whatever you want to learn.  
  
Nyamo: Can you teach me how you got your hair like that so I will never do it?  
  
Yami Marik: Thaf s cold.  
  
Nyamo. I think I need to teach you how to use a comb.  
  
Yami Marik: Alright thats enough.  
  
Nyamo: Really though.  
  
Yami Marik. *in deeper voice* I said thats enough!  
  
Nyamo Ok  
  
Yarni Marik. Cool wanna go to my house?  
  
Nyaitu: Um sure why not?  
  
A ItOe later, Marik's House (also Yami Marik's house if you don't know)  
  
Nyamo: Your house is creepy.  
  
Yami Marik: You get used to it. *walks by Marik's room and peeks his head inside* Aibou! What are you doing?  
  
Marik. -jumps* What?! Who? Me?  
  
Yami Marik: Nah, Isis.  
  
tsis What?  
  
Mark I'm not doing anything.  
  
Yami Marik: Riiiiight. Anyway stay out of my room. *walks away*  
  
Nyamo: Hi Marik.  
  
Marik. *eyes turn to hearts* Hi. 'starts drooling*  
  
Yami Marik: 'opens door* Welcome to my room.  
  
Nyamo: Big... room...  
  
Yami Marik: I know. So what ya wanna do? I got a 52 inch plasma screen tv, a Xbox, a DVD player, a PS2, and  
  
a whole rack of games and DVD's.  
  
Nyamo: Whoa...  
  
Yami Marik: 1 know thats what Marik, Ryou and Bakura said.  
  
Nyamo: Very nice  
  
Yami Marik: I know.  
  
Nyamo: I love your house.  
  
Yami Marik: Everyone does.  
  
Nyamo: I see why  
  
Yami Marik: Everyone does.  
  
Nyamo: "picks a random DVD and puts it in the DVD Player*  
  
Yami Marik: That ones Isis's  
  
Nyamo. Your point being...?  
  
Yami Marik: I like your attitude.  
  
tot 'hears her DVD playing* You stole my DVDs again  
  
Yami Marik: Sooooooo...?  
  
ims Don't make me come in there and get ugly.  
  
Yami Marik: You're being ugly enough in there trust me.  
  
tat: Shut up!  
  
Ny»mo If s in Egyptian.  
  
Yani Marik. I know. It has captions so you can learn Egyptian.  
  
M»«iKr Very nice.  
  
So alter about two DVDs and 17 different games, they decided to watch tv until the doorbell rang. Yami Marik  
  
Yami Marik: 'opens door and sees Miyuki and Bakura* Hey.  
  
MyuM.Hey  
  
More Can we come in?  
  
Yami Marik: Yeah me and Nyamo were upstairs watching tv.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Not another teen sleepover  
  
Miyuki: You know I just might stay over here.  
  
Nyamo: Me too.  
  
Yami Marik: Ask Marik if he'll let you hitch a ride to your houses to get your clothes and sleeping bags so you  
  
can stay the week Nyamo. You too Miyuki. Bakura you live down the street so you can walk.  
  
Bakura: Why do I have to walk?  
  
Miyuki: Alright. Nyamo you ask him. He likes you.  
  
Nyamo: "in sweet voice* Marik? Can you take us to our houses so we can get some clothes?  
  
Marik: 'eyes turn to hearts* Ok Nyamo.  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
Marik: "opens door and lets Miyuki and Nyamo go through*  
  
Miyuki: "rushes by* Thanks Marik  
  
Nyamo: "walks in* Thank you Marik. *kisses Marik on the cheek and runs up stairs*  
  
Marik: Uh huh *faints*  
  
Upstairs  
  
Yami Marik: I didn't hear Marik come upstairs. *thinks for a second* Nyamo, did you kiss him?  
  
Nyamo: On the cheek.  
  
Yami Marik: You kissed him at the door right?  
  
Nyamo: Yeah  
  
Yami Marik: I'll be back, "goes downstairs, drags Marik out of the doorway and closes the door*.  
  
Miyuki: Thats cold.  
  
Yami Marik: I just did what anyone would have done.  
  
Bakura: I would have dropped him on the floor in his room.  
  
Yami Marik: Well at least I didn't drop him.  
  
A little later on...  
  
Yami Marik: Anybody want some popcorn?  
  
Miyuki: Yeah  
  
Nyamo: Ok  
  
Bakura: I guess so  
  
Yami Marik: Ok "goes into kitchen and puts the popcorn in the microwave then gets a drinks and accidentally  
  
spills some on his shirt* Aww shit, "takes his shirt off* Hey guys come down here and help me get this stuff!!  
  
Bakura: What the...?  
  
Nyamo: It's Yami Marik  
  
Miyuki: 'stands up* This was just gettingg good too.  
  
Bakura: What the hell do you want?  
  
Miyuki: Why do you have your shirt off Yami Marik? *looks over to Nyamo* What the hell?  
  
Nyamo: 'staring at Yami Mariks chest* //if he just had Marik's hair...//  
  
Miyuki: 'looks up* Oh Ra...  
  
Yami Marik: I could use some help carrying this stuff  
  
Bakura: That's all you made us come down here for?!  
  
Chapter 8: The prank  
  
The next day, 3:52 in the morning  
  
Mryuki: Heheheheheheheh Bakura: Muahahahahahaha Nyamo: hehehehehehehehe  
  
They were planning a diabolical scheme for the first person who fell asleep who happened to be Yami Marik. So Bakura got a glass of water, Nyamo got some of Isis's makeup and Miyuki got some of Isis's hair stuff. Then they met back in Yami Mariks room. They put his fingers in the water the hair stuff in his hair and the make up on him. Lets see how this turns out.  
  
  
  
Later on that morning about 11:30  
  
  
  
Miyuki: *yawns* Yami Mariks still asleep and the glass of water did what it was supposed to. Someone go get  
  
Marik, Isis, a camera, the super glue, and the feather. Tehehehehehe  
  
They put the super glue in his hand and used the feather to tickle his nose.  
  
Yami Marik: *slaps himself in the face* WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!! THERES WATER ON MY PANTS, I LOOK LIKE  
  
A GIRL AND MY HAND IS STUCK TO MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *curses in Egyptian*  
  
Miyuki, Bakura, Nyamo, Marik and Isis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: Miyuki, Bakura and Nyamo. Your dead.  
  
Miyuki: We didn't do it.  
  
Nyamo: Yeah.  
  
Bakura: Marik and Isis did.  
  
Yami Marik: *turns to look at Marik and Isis and snarls*  
  
Miyuki, Bakura and Nyamo run away very quickly. Chapter 9: Yami Marik's Revenge  
  
Miyuki: *runs downstairs behind Nyamo* I think I left my hover skates down here. Good I did *picks up hover  
  
skates and quickly puts them on and starts skating really fast*  
  
Nyamo: Hey what about me?  
  
Miyuki: Get my Airblade. (Hover board)  
  
I don't own Airblade or the Akklaim company  
  
Bakura: What about me?  
  
Miyuki: You can run.  
  
Yami Marik: You're gonna pay for this!!  
  
Miyuki: Well I don't have any money.  
  
Nyamo: I don't think he meant it like that.  
  
Miyuki: I know i'm just trying to hold some conversation before we all die!!  
  
Nyamo: I can't believe he ran outside like that.  
  
Miyuki: *skating frantically* Well I guess he does'nt care. He's gaining on us go faster.  
  
Bakura: Uh guys? HELP!!!!!! Oh my Ra he's got my shirt Miyuki help me.  
  
Miyuki: Take you shirt off then!!!  
  
Nyamo: I bet you wanted him to Miyuki.  
  
Myuki: I'm just trying to help him but I could caeless if Yami Marik got him.  
  
Bakura: trying to take his shirt off* WHAT?!!  
  
Miyuki: Rne. but you're gonna die if something happens to me. turns into an alley and watts for Bakura to run  
  
  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHH! 'runs by alley where Miyuki was hiding*  
  
Myuki 'grate Bakura's arm* I got ya  
  
Bakura: Ra that was scary. Thanks Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki: You owe me. Big time. Now I'd better go help Nyamo. *pulls walkie talkie out of her pocket* Nyamo!  
  
Nyamocan you hear me?  
  
Nyamo over waMetaide: This... is... not... FUN!  
  
Myuki over walkie talkie: Try to bring him back around this way.   
  
Nyamo over walkie talkie: I can try.   
  
Myuki over walkie talkie: Then try.  
  
Nyamo: *stops Airbtade turns around and heads full speed at Yami Marik*   
  
Yami Marik: AHHHHHHH   
  
Nyamo: EEEEKKKKKK! falls off arttade*   
  
Yami Marik: "picks Nyamo up* Where are they?   
  
Nyamo: First brush your teeth. Second; I have no clue   
  
Yami Marik: *grabs walkie talkie out of Nyamo's hand* Where are you Miyuki? Miyuki over wafcie talkie: 'whispering to Bakura* Shut up it's Yami Marik. Baton in the background over walkie talkie: Don't tell him were in the alley down the street. MyuH: locks Bakura in the cheek* I said shut up. Bakura Oww 'growls and tries to puch Miyuki* Myuki: 'squeezes Bakura hand realty hard* Not that easy, Bakura Yarn Marik: Now I got ya. Bakura: 'straining* Have... Mercy...  
  
Back at Marik's House  
  
Myuki: How did he carry us al here with one hand?  
  
Nyamo: Beacuse that hand was holding the Millenium Rod.  
  
Miyuki: Oh  
  
Yami Marik: Heh heh heh heh heh *does illusional thing with the Millenium Rod  
  
Miyuki: AHHHHH COCKROACHES! 'jumps up and pulls watergun from out of nowhere and starts spraying the  
  
roaches* Hahahah. Take that evil roaches  
  
Nyamo: You are such a kid Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki: Why do you say that  
  
Nyamo: Oh Ra.  
  
Yami Marik: I think you forgot something. ME!  
  
Nyamo: Why would I think of... Oh my god! ANZUS WARDROBE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *puases*  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Bakura: What's with the AHHHHHHHHHHH-ing? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STRAIGHTENING COMBS!  
  
DON'T TOUCH ME!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!  
  
Bakura, Miyuki, and Nyamo: *all up against a corner of the room being chased by whatever they saw*  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: *snicker and looks at the television screen* Hey look its Kaiba.  
  
Bakura, Miyuki, and Nyamo: *look over at the tv and see Seto* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! BIG MELON  
  
ON SCREEN!!!!!!  
  
Seto Over tv: Hello duelists. I'm holding a new tournament on Wednesday- The Duelists Soul Tournament. Exclusive invitations. Only the best duelists are invited. We will be using my duel disc's like in battle city  
  
Miyuki: I'm definitly going  
  
Nyamo: I'm going too.  
  
Yami Marik: Me three  
  
Marik: Me four  
  
Isis: Me five  
  
Yami Marik and Marik: YOU DON'T DUEL!!  
  
Isis: How do you know if I duel or not? Besides I said I was going; not to duel just to go.  
  
Chapter 10: The tournament Wednesday, at the tournament  
  
Miyuki: I think that this is gonna suck  
  
Nyamo: Yeah all the nerdy duelists are here  
  
Miyuki: The peanut-head gallery  
  
Nyamo: But your boyfriend is dueling.  
  
Miyuki: He's not my boyfriend.  
  
Bakura: Just out of curiousity; why not?  
  
Miyuki: 'Cause you'll end up killing me when we get older.  
  
Bakura: That seems very unlikely.  
  
Miyuki: Why? Your gonna kill me now?  
  
Bakura: No way! I mean no not while Nyamo is around she'll kill me if I kill you.  
  
Nyamo: No I wont  
  
Miyuki: Thanks for being my friend Nyamo.  
  
Nyamo: Your quite welcome.  
  
Seto: Fellow duelists... Well at least the ones with duel discs Welcome to The Duelists Soul Tournament! Before we get started lets explain the rules. You must collect 5 of these disks *hdds up a very small disk that's shaped like a puzzle piece* You have to put them together and insert them into your duel disc where the magic cards go and it will show you the hidden location of the finals. Like in Battle City you have to give your rarest card to the winner of the duel.  
  
Other duelists: Yeah. This is cool. Pegasus doesn't have a thing on you Seto. You're cool!  
  
Miyuki: Whatever *slides her hands into her pockets* I'll save you for the finals, Nyamo. Consider yourself lucky.  
  
Nyamo: Miyuki just because you are the province champion back at home doesn't mean that you can beat  
  
anyone.  
  
Miyuki: Uh huh. Bakura you're first  
  
Bakura: Me?! Why not Weevil. Let him get eliminated first again!  
  
Miyuki: No you're first.  
  
Bakura: Aww man.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Miyuki: Thanks for the Change of Heart!  
  
Bakura: *curses in Egyptian* My favorite card. *falls to his knees*  
  
Miyuki: Don't be a baby. Here take your card back I already have one.  
  
  
  
Bakura: *eyes light up* Yay! Thank you Miyuki 'gets up and kisses her on the cheek*  
  
Miyuki: //Oh my Ra! He kissed me!// "touches cheek* What the... I mean *wipes cheek where Bakura kissed  
  
her* What the hell did you do that for?  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry...  
  
Miyuki: *turns around and walks away* You'd better be. Now onto Underwood...  
  
Weevil: *walks by sulking* Awww man. Eliminated first again.  
  
Miyuki: Oh well. Onto Anzu. Hey block head! Time to duel!  
  
Anzu: Bring it on!  
  
Miyuki and Anzu: Duel!  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
Anzu: I may be crying. But they are tears of friendship *rants on and on about friendship*  
  
Miyuki: If I hear the word friendship again I don't know what I'll do. We haven't even started the duel yet. And  
  
just so you know, YUGI'S NOT HERE!!  
  
Anzu: Tell me Miyuki. How many friends do you have?  
  
Miyuki: 19. How many do you have?  
  
Anzu: "mumbling* 5  
  
Miyuki: What? I can't hear you!  
  
Anzu: 5.  
  
Miyuki: no actually you have 2. Joey doesn't like you and Ryou certainly doesn't like you because I told him if he  
  
wanted a chance with me that he would stop being your friend. And Tristan is trying to steal Serenity from Kaiba  
  
and doesn't have time for you.  
  
Anzu: Well I still have Yugi and the spirit.  
  
Miyuki: Whatever can we just start the duel?  
  
Two hours later  
  
Anzu: I can't belive I lost.  
  
Miyuki: Thank Ra it's over. Now give me your disc pieces and go away.  
  
Anzu: Here! Take them but I -  
  
Miyuki: "mocking Anzu* Still have my friends yeah, yeah whatever. I don't wan't your rarest card. It probably  
  
sucks anyway.  
  
Anzu: 'under her breath* Thats why you like Bakura.  
  
Miyuki: What?  
  
Anzu: *yelling* I said you like Bakura.  
  
Miyuki: "voice giving off much anger* I... don't... like... BAKURA!!!!!! "kicks Anzu on the head, and panting very  
  
hard* And how can I like Bakura just because your rarest card sucks? Anyway lets see whats happening over  
  
there, "walks over to where Yami is talking to his friends*  
  
Yugi: *jumps out from behind his yami* Hello  
  
Miyuki: What's up shorty. Yugi: I'm not that short. Miyuki: Yes you are. Yugi: Am I Yami? Yami: Afraid so, Yugi  
  
Yugi: How do you know?  
  
Yami: Because you look up to me. Literally.  
  
Nyamo: Hey you guys.  
  
Joey: *riding up on a mountain bike* Hey Yuge! "hits brakes sprays dirt and gravel on Miyuki and Nyamo and  
  
talks to Yugi and Yami*  
  
Nyamo: "dusts off her shoulder* Thats it *uppercuts Joey in the mouth*  
  
Yami and Yugi: Whoa.  
  
Miyuki: I'm gonna kick him all the way to Nagoya "when joey came back down she roundhouse kicked him all  
  
the way to Nagoya and steals his mountain bike* Told ya  
  
Miyuki: This is boring. I'm leaving "gets on the bike and leaves*  
  
Nyamo: I guess i'll go too. Nothing to do here and I hate to duel.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Marik: Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!  
  
Bakura: Calm down kid.  
  
Marik: One extra freezy sno cone pleaze! *holds out both hands* Thank you! "licks sno cone*  
  
Bakura: Marik.  
  
Marik: *stops licking* Huh?  
  
Bakura: I like Miyuki.  
  
Marik: "tries to pull toungue of off the cone*  
  
  
  
Bakura: You're an idiot. Anyway I like Miyuki.  
  
Marik: "muffled* I heard you.  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Marik: *louder but still muffled* I HEARD YOU!  
  
Bakura: You need help with that Marik?  
  
Marik: 'still muffled* Yeah. I could  
  
Bakura: *pulls butcher knife out of his pocket* Guess I'll have to use this.  
  
Marik: 'muffled* NOOOOOOM  
  
Bakura: Fine. Lets get your yami to help. Hey Yami Marik! Marik's tongue is stuck.  
  
Yami Marik: 'holds sno cone* Eat it.  
  
Bakura: Why didn't I think of that.  
  
Marik: *eats the sno cone and bites his tongue* OWWCH!  
  
Yami Marik: Don't be a baby, kid.  
  
Chapter 11: Lets get together! Later that day, Yami Mariks house  
  
Yami Marik: "walks in* Nyamo, where were you? I won the tournament. Nyamo: Cool. Am I supposed to care? Yami Marik: Yes. Nyamo: Well I don't  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Marik: I'll get it! *opens door* Yami! It's for you! Yami Marik: Hi Mai. "closes the door in Yugis face*  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Yami Marik: 'opens door and looks right over Yugis head and sees a small spike sticking up* Oh. It's you little  
  
Yugi. I guess I'll let you in.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Yami Marik: 'opens door Hey Ryou. Hey Serenity. Hey Miho. Hey Duke. Hey Yami. Hey Tristan, 'glares*  
  
Wheeler. Kaiba.  
  
Joey and Seta Ishtar. *glares at Yami Marik*  
  
Yami Marik: *walks upstairs* Hey everyone shut up real quick! I won the tournament!  
  
All: Except for Yami Marik: 'thumbs up* Good for you.  
  
Yugi: Since we're all here... Lets sing a song!!!!  
  
All: No Yugi  
  
Yami: This is not a game, Yugi  
  
Miho: Since we're all here let the end of the challenge commence.  
  
Joey: I'm first. But wait Anzu is not here. She said that she was punished for coming home and looking at herself in all the mirrors in the house and broke them all. Oh well, 'chorus singing Hallujah!* You go first Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki: For all that is Ra-ish no  
  
All except for Bakura: *cheering*Miyuki! Miyuki! Miyuki! Miyuki!  
  
Miyuki: //this is embarrassing// If you would shut up then I guess I will.  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Bakura: Miyuki, I want to tell you something...'grabs Miyuki's hands and looks right into her eyes* l-l love you.  
  
And at that Miyuki finally found her one mental vulnerability well actually two; Bakura looking into her eyes and Bakura looking into her eyes and telling her he loved her.   
  
Miyuki: *blush* I want to tell you something too. I do too.  
  
Then the two passionately kiss and then hug each other. All together now AAWWWWWWW!!  
  
All: AWWWWWWWWHH!  
  
See how they listen to me.  
  
Miyuki and Bakura: SHADDUPM!  
  
Miyuki: Bakura, never ever tell me you love me like that again.  
  
Bakura: Okay.  
  
Miyuki: It's your turn Nyamo.  
  
Nyamo: I'd be happy to. Yami Marik?  
  
Yami Marik: Ok  
  
Then they kiss more passionately than Miyuki and Bakura did.  
  
Yami Marik: Hoo-hoo-hoo-HOO!  
  
Bakura: "puts his arm around Miyuki* That was entertaining.   
  
Yami: Your move Duke Devlin.  
  
Nyamo: Lets get the blue one. 


End file.
